Saria's Birthday
by PrincessZelda450
Summary: It's Saria's Birthday, more commonly known as a 'Festival Day' to the Kokiri! Saria thinks its going to be rubbish, but when Link has to borrow a Puke-Green suit from Mido, will she change her mind?


**Hello! I know I already have two stories on the go already, but I wanted to write this one-shot for my fans on Facebook!**

**Btw its Princess Zelda ****- Please like it, the profile pic is TP Zelda holding a heart container. It has around 11 likes.**

**Weeeeell, can I just say this is NOT SariaxLink. They're just best friends…**

**Set before the events of OOT.**

**Oh yes, the dreaded sentence…**

**I DON'T OWN ZELDA! I named the Kokiri but I still don't own them **

* * *

**Intro.**

Kokiri may never age, but this did not stop them having a celebration to mark the day they first saw light. They called it your 'Festival Day', which was known, in some places, such as Castle Town, or the Zora's Domain as a Birthday.

However, the Kokiris did not call it a birthday, because, as you may very well know, Kokiris are not born as such. They are, instead, simply brought into the forest by the Great Deku Tree, and every year, you would have your Festival Day on the day you were brought into the small village in the Forest.

The 31st of March just so happened to be a small Kokiri named Saria's Festival Day, and she was going a little… Over the top.

* * *

**Saria's house.**

"LIIIIIIINK!" The green-haired Kokiri's voice could be heard over her whole village, and Hylians living in Castle Town could most probably hear it too. "LINK! WHERE IS MY HAIRBRUSH?"

"How am I meant to know?" Came the Hylian's reply, "I'm not your personal servant!"

"FOUND IT!" Saria screamed over the house. "HEY LINK, COME HERE!"

Link sighed, and reluctantly trudged into Saria's room, which was littered with dresses, socks, tights, bows, clips, many pots… and… green lacy knickers…

"POTS!" The boy exclaimed in happiness, before smashing them all, and stealing all of Saria's rupees in the process.

Saria, however, was used to it, and made no remark, because she had hidden fake rupees in her pots, and stuffed all her real ones into her underwear drawer, because Link wasn't likely to be opening that anytime soon.

Hopefully.

"Link, which dress do you think would look better? The green one, or the Blue one?" She asked, showing him two dresses, one a ballgown, and one, a simple dress that ended just above the knee.

"Well," Link began, "I, personally, think that you should wear the blue one, with that blue hair flower over there."

"Ok, I'll wear the green dress with that bow over there then." Saria stated.

"Ok then…"

"Link, will you go and get ready, please?" Saria asked, brushing her hair for the fortieth time that day.

"I am already ready."

"NO YOU AREN'T!" Saria shouted, "You are not wearing that manky old tunic to my festival! My festival, my rules! Now, go and get changed into a SUIT, please, something SMART!"

"But I don't have anything… smart…" Link replied, "So, I have to wear my tu…"

"THEN GO AND BORROW SOMETHING OFF MIDO! GO ON! CLEAR OFF!" Saria exclaimed, and pushed Link out of the front door.

* * *

**Mido's house, 5 mins later.**

"Oh great…" Link sighed, "I can't go to Mido's! He hates me!" However, he didn't really have much choice. Saria would probably break his leg if he ruined her festival. And arm. And probably his other arm, too.

So, he knocked on Mido's door, and a voice answered, "Who is it?"

"It's… um… Bob?" Link said, in a deeper voice than usual.

"Oh hey Bob. Hey wait, I don't know anyone called Bob. Meh, well, come in." Came Mido's reply.

Link, knowing he would be recognised, picked some grass and fashioned a hat that covered his face with it. He then entered.

"Uh, hey Bob. Nice hat you got there." Mido said to Link.

"Yeah, thanks man."

"So, why are you here then?" Mido asked.

"Uh, Saria said I needed to borrow something smart… for her Festival…"

"Ok, well come over here then." Mido said, and produced a smart green suit.

"UGH, IT LOOKS LIKE PUKE! Um, I mean, thanks, Mido, I'll be taking that, ok, bye bye now." And Link, pulling his grass hat over his face, ran back to his home to get changed.

* * *

**Saria's house, same time.**

"97… 98… 99"  
KNOCK KNOCK!

"UUUUGH!" Saria screamed, "WHO IS IT?"

"It's Katrina…" Came the reply, "Why are you so angry?"

"YOU MADE ME LOOSE COUNT! NOW I HAVE TO BRUSH MY HAIR AGAIN!"

"Um, Saria, can I come in, please…?" Came Katrina's rather nervous sounding voice.

"WELL I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! COME IN!"

Katrina opened the door, and walked in, before falling over in shock, her bushy blonde bunches undoing.

"OH MY GREAT DEKU TREE, SARIA!" She shouted.

"Language, young lady! You know that the GDT doesn't like it when we say that." Saria scolded her younger 'sibling'

"BUT YOUR HAIR! IT'S TURNED STATIC! VERY, VERY, VERY STATIC!"

Saria, now worried, looked in the mirror before screaming at her hair, which now looked like a Lion's mane. "OH MY GREAT DEKU TREE!"

"Language, old lady." Katrina laughed.

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, KAT!" Saria screamed, "Go and get Link and ask him to bring his hair gel round!"

* * *

**Link's house, 5 mins later. **

Katrina arrived at Link's house, and, instead of knocking, walked straight in, only to find him half-naked, with a puke-coloured pair of trousers on.

"…" She didn't even ask, before stealing his hair gel, and then, running out side to actually puke.

* * *

**Saria's house, 5 mins later.**

"Saria, I have your gel!" Katrina shouted to her.

"It's ok, I don't need it anymore."

"YOU MEAN I SAW LINK HALF-NAKED FOR NOTHING?" Katrina cried.

"Oh my great deku tree, I am so sorry Katrina." Saria said, "Now, come on. Let's get to the sacred grove for the festival to begin!"

* * *

**Sacred grove, 15 mins later.**

All the Kokiri were sat around tables eating massive piles of food when Saria and Katrina arrived. Link, in his puke-coloured suit, waved, alerting the whole Kokiri tribe that she was here.

"Ah! She is here!" The Great Deku Tree exclaimed. "Kokiri, please, make way for the Festival Girl!"

Saria and Katrina walked, rather smugly, to the centre table, Saria sitting next to Link.

"Oh Link! What a… delightful suit!" She smiled at him, "Oh, thanks for the hair gel, by the way."

"Wha…" Link began.

"Shush!" Katrina shushe him, "The great Deku Tree is about to make his speech!"

"Kokiri!" The Great Deku Tree began, "Oh, hang on a second. Mido, would you please come and scratch my nose?"

"But you're a tree… Why would your nose be itchy?" Mido questioned.

"SHUT UP AND SCRATCH MY NOSE!"

"Ok, ok, calm down!" Mido said, and scratched the tree's nose.

"THANK YOU!" The Tree exclaimed, "Now, Kokiri! Today is the day to commemorate Saria's tenth year in the Forest! She has been delightful, and I wish her luck in her years ahead!"

"YAAAAAAY!" The whole of the Kokiri exclaimed, loudly.

"AAAY." Link finished after everyone else. This caused everyone to turn around.

"LINK!" Mido shouted, "IT WAS YOU! IT WASN'T BOB! COME HERE!"

"Yeeeah, come heeeere." All of Mido's gang copied.

Link, who was rather scared, ran away to bed, and most of the Kokiri followed him, until only Katrina and Saria were left.

"OMGDT!" Katrina exclaimed, "SARIA, WE HAVE ALL THE FOOD TO OURSELVES!"

"I know!" Saria shouted, with her mouth full of sausage, "Dis is nu best parddy eva!"

And, as Saria and Katrina stuffed their faces, Link lay in bed having nightmares about the Puke-Green suit.

~END~

**Thank you for reading my le oneshot!**

**Review please!**

**And read my other stories!**


End file.
